Those Five Words
by I Love PPC
Summary: This is the story of James and Lily's graduation as Head Boy and Girl. James proposes, what does Lily answer? Why am I keeping you in suspense? Is this the most boring summary in the world? All the answers to these questions and more contained in this fic


Those Five Words By me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own the food table, though. Everything else belongs to the great goddess Rowling. ::bows down::  
  
"...And last but not least, our Head Boy and Head Girl speeches!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
James gulped. He didn't know if he was ready for this. Sirius thumped him on the back, saying heartily, "Don't worry, mate! She'll say yes!" Sirius leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "But if she doesn't, can I have a go at her?"  
  
*****  
  
Remus looked up from the audience. There had been a thump and a loud OW from behind the curtain. Sirius came back from talking to James backstage with a black eye and an air of injured dignity. Remus sighed, shook his head, and went back to staring longingly at the food table, stocked high with goodies.  
  
*****  
  
Lily walked out arm in arm with James. She looked out into the audience and saw Sirius, hand over his eye, looking at her with a maddeningly smarmy look on his face that said, "I know something you don't know, and I'm not gonna tell you!" She rolled her eyes and giggled. The vivacious redhead unhooked her arm from James's and walked up to the MagiMic, or the Magical Microphone. She cleared her throat and said,  
"I'd like to thank you all for being here, especially in these very tough times. You took time off from your busy lives just to be at this ceremony. But why are we even having these celebrations? I'll tell you why. There is precious little to celebrate these days, and we need to enjoy every minute we can. We must live life to the fullest, and if death does come tomorrow, be it at the hands of Voldemort or not, we must remember the happiest moment of our lives. For some of you, that would be this very moment. All of us here in the warmth, surrounded by all those we love and care for. Having a wonderful time, and just being free of worries and care for one evening. If this hall is gone tomorrow, we must not lose hope. For if we do that, then Voldemort will automatically win! Yes, I did say his name. Voldemort. I quote a dear friend when I say, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. For even though Voldemort surrounds himself with murders and Death Eaters, he is still mortal. And that means he can be killed. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime. For good always triumphs over evil, no matter what." She went to her seat and sat down, blushing amidst the thunderous applause. James walked up to the MagiMic and said,  
" We've lost a lot of people during this bloody, hateful war, and we didn't get a chance to say the important things. The last words I exchanged with my parents were angry words. Harsh. Cruel. I never got a chance to tell them I loved them one more time before they were killed. It was the same with a lot of people. They now regret, as do I, not reconciling with their loved ones. We should let people know how we feel before it's too late." James turned toward Lily and sank to his knees. "My speech is about love for a good reason. We should hold on to the things we love, and never let go." He took Lily's hand. "Lily Rose Evans, will you marry me?" Lily gasped with surprise and happiness. She pulled him to his feet and quickly replied,  
"James Harold Potter, I WILL!" A look of joy spread across his face as he registered those five words in his mind. They then locked together in a kiss so sweet, that there was not a pair of eyes in the room that were dry. Except for one pair, hiding in the corner. These eyes belonged to a snake, and they were quite unusual eyes. The eyes were red and venomous-looking. The snake lifted its head up and thought,  
"Sssssomeday, Potter. I will kill everything dear to you. Then I will kill you, ssssslowly and painfully. Sssssomeday, Potter." 


End file.
